In a related-art electric power steering device, when an outer diameter of a housing of a motor unit is larger than an outer diameter of a housing of a gearbox, a level difference is generated on a mounting-portion contact surface between the housing of the motor unit and the housing of the gearbox (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).